Life after death
by Pajus
Summary: Sequel to 'A new weapon'. Did you really think I would just kill Radek and Elizabeth?


Life after death 

Author: Pajus

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. I just write ablou them.

AN: sequel to 'A new weapon'. You should read the mentioned story. It'll help you understand this one.

* * *

Elizabeth knew she would eventually turn into a suicide bomber just like Radek did a few hours ago. It felt inevadable. But the urge to modify the jumper suddenly retreated to the background and was replaced by an urge to sleep. All other thoughts vanished from her mind. Only the thought of going to bed and falling asleep remained. Elizabeth couldn't resist them. She didn't even change. She simply 'hit the sack'.

In her dream she was walking in a beautiful garden when she saw the bright light approaching her. The strange thing was she wasn't afraid. The light gave her a feeling of calmness and comfort - just like Radek's embrace would.

"Radek? Is that you?" Her voice didn't shake. She felt calm and safe.

"Yes, Elizabeth." His voice sounded like never before. It was so full of love for her.

"I know this is just a dream, but there is still something I have to tell you. I... I love you."

"I love you too." The light formed into a shape and the shape turned into a body. Radek was now clear before her, getly carressing her cheeck. "I'm not just a dream, Elizabeth. The Ancent machine used a virus to change my body into a weapon agaist the Wraith and to give me the knowlege to modify a jumper and to ascend when my task is done. It is a reward for those who decide to participate in the experiment. The effect is very quick. It only took so long with me, because of my feelings for you. I had to tell you what I feel. And I also had to tell you what happened to me, so you won't be afraid. That's why I made you sleep."

"But aren't you afraid of the Ancints' intervention? You are interfering with my existence."

"I don't care what they do to me. The important thing is that I love you and I can't just stand there and see you afraid." He wrapped her body in his arms and kissed her.

Elizabeth never felt so much love from one kiss. Suddenly Radek began fading away and a moment later he was gone. Elizabeth woke up the same moment. There was only one thing she could think of now. The Ancients punished Radek for his interference.

* * *

The urge to modify the jumper returned to Elizabeth even stronger than before. She was powerless to resist it at this point. She ran all the way to the jumper bay and began her work. Her hands performed the modifications without her guidance. Then she sat down in the polit seat and dialed the same adress Radek dialed one day before, cloaked the jumper and went through.

* * *

It was the strangest feeling ever. She sensed the entire universe at her fingertips, felt the power to o anything she desired, but also the responsibility to the people below. It took her only a moment before she found Radek, since he wasn't far. Fortunately the Ancient's gave him only a warning and he was closely watched, but that was all.

Together they came to the one assigned to watch Radek and explained what happened to them. "Radek triggered the device by accident and the infected me with the virus. We never intended to ascend. At least not now. We still have a lot of people down there and we feel a responsibility for them. We wold like to return to them."

She had little hope for this to work, but the Ancient was willing to help. "Very well. All knowlege you gained by ascension will be erased from your minds. You will return to Atlantis as mere mortals."

* * *

The last two days were a nightmare for Carson. Two of his best friends were dead and he still didn't have a clue about what killed them. Suddenly a bright light blinded him for a minute and when his vision returned he saw both Radek and Elizabeth naked on the floor. He quickly covered them in some towels and gave them hospital clothes to change into. Five minutes later Carson called dr Biro and began a complete medical check, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Both were human again in good health. He discharged them one week later.

The Ancient did a good job when he erased their knowlege of the incident, but something still remained in them. Their love for each other survived and was enjoyed by both for the rest of their lives...


End file.
